1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter based on polyphenylmethanes, to a process for the preparation thereof, and to the use of such novel compositions as a dielectric material.
This invention especially relates to admixtures of mono- and dibenzyltoluene, and mono- and dibenzylbenzene, such admixtures optionally comprising triphenylmethane, ditolylphenylmethane, tolyldiphenylmethane, or the higher homologs thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patent Application EP 259,798 describes mixtures of monobenzyltoluene, ethylbiphenyl and/or 1,1-diphenylethane with other biphenyls or other diphenylmethanes containing not more than 17 carbon atoms.
Patent Application EP 262,456 describes mixtures of monobenzyltoluene and of a diphenylmethane substituted by alkyl groups, with the overall molecule containing from 15 to 17 carbon atoms.
Patent Application EP 172,537 describes mixtures of benzylbenzene isomers.
And Patent Application EP 282,083 describes mixtures of monobenzyltoluene and of ditolylmethane.
All of these prior art compositions are prepared by addition or coupling reactions of pure reactants, which necessitate a difficult separation stage.
Patent Application EP 136,230 describes mixtures of monobenzyltoluene, dibenzyltoluene and ditolylphenylmethane which can be employed as dielectric fluids. It also describes a very simple process for preparing such mixtures.